Menginap!
by Nuju Jomblo
Summary: AU/ Acara menginap '5 Sekawan', seperti gadis SMA biasa yang bercerita, bergurau dan ber-absurd ria! /warning inside/ author bingung kasih rating dan genre/
1. Menginap!

Assalamu'alaikum~~

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime

Menginap! © Nuju Jomblo

Warning : _AU_, _OoC_, _Typos, etc._

Note : fanfik ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, saya tak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan fiksi ini.

.

.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_._

Menginap!

_._

*Zombloooh*

Setiap _weekend_ memang mereka─ Annie, Christa, Mikasa, Sasha dan Ymir─ mengadakan acara menginap. Acara rutin yang tak pernah membuat perut kosong─menurut Sasha yang otaknya berpikir bisa makan sepuasnya itu. Ya, menurut yang lain juga ini adalah salah satu cara mereka mengikat tali persahabatan atau pun acara mencotek tugas bersama.

Kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Mikasa yang sebenarnya sudah lama mereka hindari. Tapi, apalah daya mereka, Tuhan berkehendak lain dan membawa mereka bersua dengan rumah minimalis nan rapi itu.

Konon, menurut si empunya rumah─Mikasa, ia kerap kali bertemu dengan sosok pendek dan minim ekspresi. Sosok pendek itu pun kerap kali terlihat sedang menyapu di jalan untuk membersihkan debu yang bertebaran. Memang _sih,_ sosok pendek dan minim ekspresi itu bukan termasuk ke dalam spesies tuyul atau pun syaiton yang dilaknat Tuhan, tapi tetap saja ia seperti kloningnya titisan dari syaiton versi _chibi_. Sebenarnya _sih, _sosok pendek itu adalah kakak sepupu dari Mikasa yang _tsuyoi_. Ya, intinya _mah,_ kakak sepupu Mikasa ini yang sebenarnya tak mau mereka temui. Takut.

*Zombloooh*

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Perut Sasha sudah meraung-raung minta tumbal. Rambut kuncir kudanya yang sudah berrantakan kini semakin tak beraturan seperti perutnya itu. Matanya bergantian melihat kearah Christa yang sedang memasak dengan Ymir, lalu Mikasa yang sedang menggelar _futon_ untuk mereka tidur dan Annie yang sedang membereskan meja dan menyiapkan peralatan makan. Jadi, yang tak ada kerjaan cuma Sasha, hanya Sasha dan selalu Sasha.

"Hei kau gadis kentang!" Annie menatap tajam kearah Sasha yang lalu di balas tatap dengan nanar.

"Emm, apa?" Sasha dengan ogah-ogahan menjawab panggilan dari si _tomboy_ Annie.

"Yang lain sedang sibuk, kau malah asyik bergoyang-goyang di sofa!" Annie mendengus kesal. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan menatap Sasha dengan tajam. Sasha hanya dapat pasrah dan kembali berguling-guling di sofa marun kesayangan Mikasa.

Bisa saja Annie menyeret paksa Sasha untuk ikut membantu mereka seperti biasa, tapi kali ini sebuah oase muncul untuk Sasha, sebuah ucapan yang sangat menentramkan bagi Sasha yang otaknya sedang kram.

"Sudahlah Annie, dia sedang sibuk bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri." Mikasa yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Annie dengan lembut menepuk bahu Annie yang masih _on fire_ karena sahabatnya itu. Tapi tepukan bahu saja tak membuat Annie goyah dari amarahnya. Kali ini ia menatap Mikasa dengan pandangan bahwa ia tak mengerti apa yang Mikasa ucap barusan.

"Dia sedang bergulat dengan hawa nafsunya sendiri─" Mikasa yang menggantung kalimatnya sontak membuat Annie dimakan oleh hantu penasarannya.

"─ia menahan nafsunya untuk tidak berlari dan berontak untuk menyerang Christa dan makanannya." Jelas Mikasa dengan pancaran mata yang penuh harap ke arah Sasha yang masih giat mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya.

Annie dan Mikasa berpandangan, _aquamarine_ dan _onyx_ bertemu, suatu momen yang ganjil bagi para _fujodanshi_ atau apalah itu namanya.

Annie mengangguk mengerti kepada Mikasa, walaupun dengan wajah yang sama seperti orang tak peduli.

'Sasha semoga berhasil' batin Annie penuh harap. Kali ini ia tau bahwa Sasha lah yang mempunyai beban terberat untuk mengkontrol monster dalam dirinya.

*Zombloooh*

30 menit kemudian.

Makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja. Dengan bahan makanan yang beragam, Christa dengan lihainya menyihir bahan mentah itu menjadi masakan yang cantik, secantik wajahnya. Air liur sudah tak tertahan lagi dimulut Sasha, pandangannya meleleh melihat makanan yang beragam itu.

"Terimakasih Christa! Terimakasih! Kau itu memang dewi!" Ucap Sasha dengan menggoncang-goncangkan bahu mungil Christa.

"HEY! Lepaskan!" Ymir sebagai romeo bagi Christa akan melindungi segenap hati julietnya dengan memboikot pergerakkan Sasha. Dengan aura yang 'panas', Ymir menatap Sasha yang seakan-akan polos dan tak berdosa.

"Aaahh~ sama-sama Sasha." Christa tersenyum lembut dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasha dibahunya dengan bantuan paksaan dari Ymir.

"Hey kalian!" seruan Mikasa menginterupsi kegiatan cengkram-mencengkram antara Sasha-Ymir-Christa. "Cuci tangan sebelum makan~" Ucap Mikasa dengan meniru salah satu iklan di televisi, walaupun tetap dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Dengan sekali anggukkan mereka menuruti perintah dari sang majikan dirumah ini.

"Oh ya Sasha, sebelum cuci tangan kau panggil Levi dulu ya?" pinta Mikasa atau yang lebih tepatnya sebagai perintah dari Mikasa.

"HAH?" Sasha membeku ditempat. Perkataan Mikasa bagaikan halilintar yang merusak gendang telinga Sasha. Sasha menengok ke arah Mikasa dengan gerakan patah-patah milik Anisa Bahar itu. Yang dilihat dengan tenangnya menyeruput segelas air putih untuk melepaskan dahaga.

"Kenapa aku kanjeng ratu Mikasa?!" protes Sasha dengan berlutut di kaki Mikasa, seketika latar tempat berubah menjadi zaman kerajaan jawa.

Annie dan Ymir menatap Sasha dengan pandangan _kamu-tadi-tidak-ada-kerjaan. _Sasha menelan sebongkah kentang pertanda grogi.

"Tak ada apa-apa ini, Sha." Mikasa menenangkan. Sasha menengok ke arah Christa, sahabat yang paling baik dari yang terbaiknya, meminta pertolongan maksudnya. Tapi, belum juga memberi mata kucing yang selalu membuat leleh Christa, pandangannya sudah di boikot oleh Ymir.

"Sasha, aku yakin _ngga _akan ada apa-apa." Perkataan Christa membuat Sasha berdiri dari keterpurukannya. 'Memangnya akan ada apa? Pasti hanya akan ada manusia bukan? Manusia pendek, tanpa ekspresi, kepala botak, ngambilin duit, cuma pake popok, lalu─'

"Oy, dia itu manusia tulen lah! Bukan tuyul!" entah Annie memiliki kemampuan apa sampai ia bisa mendengar ucapan batin dari seorang Sasha.

"Udah cepat panggil sana! Kita semua sudah lapar. Kau tidak mau makan eh?" Sasha berjalan cepat menaiki tangga mendengar ucapan Ymir soal 'makan'. Pada anak tangga ke sepuluh Sasha menegok ke arah teman-temannya, Mikasa yang masih sedang minum─efek lapar─ lalu Christa dan Ymir yang sedang main kuda-kudaan dan Annie yang sedang khidmatnya menggali emas berwarna hijau miliknya.

"Teman-teman do'a-kan aku." Sasha berjalan penuh kesungguhan melaksanakan kewajibannya dengan penuh tanggung jawab dan berjuang untuk kembali ke sisi teman-temannya.

.

.

.

**TBC **or** The End?**

Hulaaaa~ semua! Daku bawa fic ter-absurd yang pernah di buat oleh otak oleng saya. Entah kenapa daku lagi pengen buat mereka _Out of Character_ banget, duh tolong jangan keplak saya lagi, kalian mau nanti daku malah makin jatuh ke jurang kemaksiatan di FFn ini?/nahloh

Sebenarnya aku masih bingung mau di lanjut atau ngga ini _fic_, kalau ada yang minta lanjut nanti daku usahain buat lanjutinnya. Soalnya aku belum buat kerangkanya sama sekali ini loh /cried

Jadi, kalian boleh kasih kritik atau saran melalui review di bawah ini. Oh ya, atau pm langsung juga boleh kok, atau yang mau pdkt sama author yang udah 20 tahun jomblo dari 17 tahun umurnya ini juga boleh lewat pm loh. Akhir kata..

Wassalamualaikum~

*Zombloooh*

.

_Sign out_

_._


	2. Pink!

Assalamu'alaikum~~

Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin FF ini temaaann~~

Aahh~ gak usah banyak bicara, silahkan dinikmati _chapter_ 2 ini, walaupun makin ngaco ini.

Oh ya, terimakasi kepada semua pembaca fanfik ini. Saya sangat terharu, terimakasih pula kepada kalian telah sudi me_review, _dan menjadikan fanfik ini ada di list _fave_ dan _follow_ kalian. _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_ /stop hooy/

Yasudahlah, selamat membaca.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Menginap! © Nuju Jomblo

Warning : _AU_, _OoC_, _Typos, etc._

Note : fanfik ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, saya tak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan fiksi ini.

.

.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_._

Menginap!

_Chapter 2: PINK?!_

_._

*Zombloooh*

.

Di sanalah Sasha sekarang, di depan pintu mahoni berwarna cokelat tua yang akan menjadi titik tumpu kepolosannya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada kekuatan jahat yang sangat besar di dalam kamar yang akan ia temui itu. Otaknya menimbang-menimbang, kira-kira makhluk seperti apa yang akan ia temui di dalam sana. Ingin sekali Sasha melambaikan tangan kearah kamera dan menunggu para kru untuk menjemputnya, oh tapi tidak bisa, ini bukan acara iseng-iseng ketemu setan dan numpang eksis lambai-lambai di kamera, ini nyata! Nya-ta!

Sasha pernah satu kali bertemu dengan kakak sepupu Mikasa itu, tampangnya memang seperti orang yang terkena traumatik karena sering di grepe oleh om-om kesepian sih, lalu pribadinya yang sangat mencintai kebersihan itu membuat Sasha curiga kalau Levi itu memang sudah tidak 'bersih' lagi. Oh tidak, Sasha butuh kentang! Kentang untuk membuat otaknya berpikir lebih keras!

.

.

*Zombloooh*

.

15 menit.

Sasha masih diam, diam melihat pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan makhluk di dalamnya. Lima belas menit, waktu yang lama, sangat lama bagi manusia-manusia yang kelaparan menunggu ritual pemanggilan kakak sepupu Mikasa yang dimandatkan kepada Sasha.

Annie sudah tak bisa diam, mulutnya berkomat-kamit mengutuk Sasha yang lamanya seperti seabad, kalau bisa _sih_ ia ingin berubah jadi titan dan melakukan tentangan bebas ke arah pintu yang dari tadi hanya diliatin saja oleh Sasha. Beda dengan Mikasa yang masih terlihat ayu nan kalem di ruang makan itu. Matanya memancarkan sorot yang hangat serta memikat, nyamuk aja sampai goyah imannya! eh, tunggu, sepertinya Mikasa sedang bersiap-siap dengan dua pisau di tangannya deh─buat potong daging─mungkin. Kalau Christa dan Ymir sepertinya tidak usah dijelaskan, adegan itu hanya dipertontonkan untuk usia _17 tahun melebar kemana-mana_.

Sasha sebenernya sudah merasa tidak enak dengan atmosfir teman-teman yang menuggunya di bawah, tapi apa daya, Sasha merasa jatuh, jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya, jatuh sampai tak dapat bangkit lagi saat ia membaca tulisan dengan huruf kapital tak beraturan yang bertuliskan 'DilAraNG masUk KEcUali staff'.

Halah! Persetan dengan tulisan itu! Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga ia beranikan diri untuk mengetuk barang sekali atau dua kali pintu itu. Ya jika terbuka, Sasha bisa menggunakan jurus kaki seribu kan?

**Tok.. Tok ..**

Tak ada jawaban.

**Tok.. tok..**

Masih taka da jawaban.

**TOK.. TOK..**

Sasha sudah tak bisa sabar sekarang. Percuma dong ketakutannya dari tadi kalau makhluk kecil nan imut itu ngga mau keluar. Dengan muka senang kayak abis boker setelah nahan beberapa tahun, akhirnya Sasha melambai-lambaikan tangannya disertai dengan senyum sumringahnya kearah teman-temannya di bawah. Levi tidak ada, Levi tidak ada! Sasha ingin berteriak sejadi-jadinya, tapi ia urungkan keinginannya karena takut ngeganggu gukguk tetangga sebelah yang biasanya lagi ngecengin gukguk bapak RT yang katanya kembang desa.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

*Zomblooh*

.

.

"Ada apa?" Sasha membeku ditempat. Suara datar itu membuat bulu dari segala bulu milik Sasha berdiri. Bukan gerakan patah-patah lagi saat Sasha menengok kea rah sumber suara, tapi gerakan memutar ala ular sanca sekarang coy! Kebayang elastisnya?

"Makan malam sudah siap," Sasha mencoba bersikap biasa. Kalau dilihat dari kacamata komik-komik romansa, kedudukan Sasha di sini seperti seorang istri yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya yang kerjaannya minum-minum, mainin perempuan dan melakukan kekerasan hingga sang istri tewas karena tekanan batin. Oh, itu bukan komik romansa, tapi tragedi sepertinya.

"Ah, ya." Levi hanya menatap Sasha dengan pandangan yang meninggi. Ya, Sasha lebih tinggi darinya, sampe-sampe ia harus menegakkan kepala saat berbicara dengannya. Untung Sasha tidak berusaha berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Kalau pun begitu, itu suatu penghinaan besar!

"ahh, oke" kaku. Itu hal yang Sasha rasakan, ia coba melirik-lirik ke arah kamar manusia bernama Levi itu. Tidak ada yang aneh dari kamarnya, eh tunggu!

Sasha merasa tersambar Flash yang lagi lari. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan tadi ia lihat. Benarkah? Sasha ketar-ketir melihat ke arah kamar Levi. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar seperti saat ia sedang berhadapan dengan titan. Intinya, Sasha tidak percaya dengan semua itu!

"Hei! Kau bisa pergi duluan ke bawah," Levi menatap Sasha dengan tatapan intimidasi. Mungkin terintimidasi karena perbedaan tinggi antar mereka.

"Ahahaha, iya," Sasha mengesot indah menuju teman-temannya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah pintu kamar Levi yang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ MIKASAAAAAAAAA!" Sasha meraung-raung dimeja makan dengan mengunyah makanannya.

"Berisik!" gadis _blonde _berhidung bengkok itu memberikan tatapan mematikannya yang dapat di artikan 'diam-atau-ku-beku-kan', sesaat Sasha bingung merasa Annie telah menjadi salah satu tokoh kartun di animasi 'Frezeer'

"Annie, sudah-sudah. Memangnya kenapa Sasha? Kamu ngga di apa-apain sama Levi? Kamu ngga kotor kan?" Christa terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasha yang sehabis terkena trauma sehabis melihat isi kamar dari Levi.

"CHRISTAAAAA~~~ masa ya,pas aku iseng-iseng ngintip ke kamarnya Levi. Dan ternyata segala yang ada di kamarnya berwarna merah muda! MERAH MUDA ! MERAH MUDA!" Sasha menjambak-jambak rambutnya pertanda kebingungan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sha?" Christa merasa aneh dengan temannya ini. Memangnya salah jika laki-laki cebol dan berparas tua itu suka warna pink? NGGA kan? Jadi berbahagia lah bagi para lelaki yang menyukai warna pink.

"Jelas salah! Aku kira kamarnya di desain dengan desain kapal pecah, sama music latarnya yang bisa buat kita _headbang_ ampe kepala copot," Sasha menyendok sayur dengan nafsunya.

"Lalu, dia jawab pertanyaan aku dengan _scream_ dan yang paling penting kamarnya bernuansa gelap gitu!"

"Sha, Levi bukan anak metal atau _hardcore," _ Ymir mendelikkan matanya yang sayu. Sasha tersedak. Christa diam. Mikasa minum. Annie _harlem shake_. Spongebob main sama Naruto.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Hana harus mengamankan mas Bram!" Sasha nangis di tempat. Ingusnya meleber sampe dilewati _thousand sunny_.

"Lah, kenapa?" Annie melempar senjata hijau ke arah dahi Sasha.

"Karena dia hello kitty,"

Kriiik.. Kriiik..

Mikasa mengalami penuaan dini. Tangannya bergetar, amarah sudah menguasai pikiran Mikasa.

"Levi… Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau hello kitty!" Mikasa menggeram kayak singa mau pipis. Sasha komat-kamit baca mantra karena salah omong. Annie diam. Ymir dan Christa sedang buat _popcorn._

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku hello kitty?"

_Hell yeah! _Ada dua kilat yang menyatu di dua mata mereka. Masing-masing chakra telah dikeluarkan dari tangan masing-masing. Dengan kuda-kuda kucing pipis mereka siap untuk menyerang satu sama lain.

"HOOOII! Kalian jarang bertengkar, sudah sudah. Aku ngga mau liat!" Sasha berteriak di lantai atas menghadap para pejuang tangguh malam hari ini.

"WOI, Sasha! ITU SIH POSISI PALING ENAK BUAT NONTON SETIAP SUDUT!" dengan berbekal kunai, Annie lemparkan kunai itu pada Sasha yang masih nyengir-nyegir.

.

.

"Lihat saja dasar hello kitty,"

.

.

Bagaimanakah kisah pertarungan antara Mikasa dan Levi. Apakah Annie adalah pemegang kunci? Bagaimana hubungan antara Ymir dan Christa? Bagaimana jika Sasha kehabisan makanan saat menonton pertarungan itu? Dan bagaimana cara Armin menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Pico?

Lihatlah _chapter _selanjutnya…

_TBC_

HAHAHAHAHAHA~~ demi apapun, ini makin _absurd_ banget tolong. Ah, daku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Yang pasti daku siap dapet hujatan manis dari kalian.

Terimakasih sekali lagi kepada kalian yang mau baca FF ini, yang sempat reviews FF ini udah aku sempatkan buat balas via PM, yang udah nge-follow dan nge-fave FF ngga jelas banget ini. Makasih banyak… /senyumlebar

Mika141: maaf ya, ngga bisa update cepat. Tapi masih sudi baca kah?

Jadi, kalian boleh kasih kritik atau saran melalui review di bawah ini. Oh ya, atau pm langsung juga boleh kok, atau yang mau pdkt sama author yang udah 20 tahun jomblo dari 17 tahun umurnya ini juga boleh lewat pm loh. Akhir kata..

Wassalamualaikum~


End file.
